Embodiments of disclosed herein relate to a method of refreshing a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device for performing an additional refresh operation on a memory block having the number of accesses exceeding a reference count, a refresh method of the same, and a system including the same.
A memory device performs a refresh operation to prevent data stored in memory cells included in the memory device from being lost due to leakage. The cycle of a normal refresh operation periodically performed in the memory device is related with a data retention time of the memory cells.